Doria's Life
by MisticKiwi
Summary: Doria seemed to be jelous of Farid until Meggie had done something to change his way of thinking. Love, Hope, and Trust. This is the story about Doria's Life.
1. Chapter 1

Doria wanted to be someone that Meggie could count on. Someone everyone knew. He wanted to be hers. He wanted to be able to hold her and care for her when ever she needed caring. Had she felt the same way? Maybe. But there was that Farid boy. Didn't she used to like him a lot? And did she still? He didn't know, but he knew that he had to be the person she counted on.

He created such wonderful things for her. He based all of the wonderful creations on the stories she would tell of the world she came from. Where there were such things as "planes" which were some sort of flying thing that could hold many people. He loved her stories. Had Farid been told the same stories? Probably.

Where was that boy? Farid. Yes, he was very jelous of Farid because of the way Meggie looked at him. Maybe she did still have feelings for Farid. But did it really matter? Didn't Farid say he would be leaving soon to go on some journey? No. Would he ask Meggie to go? And what if he did and she said yes. Doria couldn't let that happen.

He couldn't match Farids fire. All he was, was a person who made toys. Nothing else. Farid was amazing with fire. He could whisper to it, flatter it and make it dance around for her. He could paint pictures with the fire, and she could see anyone she wanted in those pictures. If only he could be like Farid…

Doria had tried to impress her. Made her amazing toys and even a pair of wings to fly with. She had always seemed to stare at Doria's hand, for Fenoglio had told her about him. She never spoke a word of it to Doria though. Perhaps just the stories were good enough.

Every time she told him a story, he loved it. He tried to make models of everything she descriped. Carrages not pulled by horses, things that could sail over water with no trouble, carrying many people. But one day everything had changed.

Farid went over to Meggie in private. Was he asking her already to go with him on his journey around this magical place? She would say yes, leaving him here. Alone. He did love Meggie. Farid also loved her.

Doria tried to distract himself from Farid and looked for his brother. Everyone had called him the Strong Man. He had helped Meggies mother Resa to help save her husband. Resa was going to have another child as well. Had the barn owl said it was going to be a boy? He couldn't remember. Meggie and Resa looked so alike. And Meggie had the same personality as her father. Her father had so many names. The Bluejay, a fighter who had killed the adder. SilverTongue, Dustfinger had always called him. Doria never knew why. And then there was the one he had wanted to be called. Mo. Just normal Mo. He had put aside the Blue Jay so that he could spend time with Resa, Meggie, and the soon to be child. He had been sick of the killing.

Thoughts continued to swirl through Doria's head like a whirlpool. He had remembered the stories of Orpheus. The stories said he had died, and hopefully his own nightmare had eaten him alive. Doria believed in something different though.

He turned back to Farid. He was still talking to Meggie. Every time Doria looked at Meggie, he couldn't look away. Her smile brought warmth, her personality brought amazing stories and ideas to his head. Meggie was coming back now. What had happened. Doria pretended as if he had heard nothing, hoping Meggie didn't see him staring at her and Farid.

They started to talk and he asked her about what she planned to do in the future. She didn't answer. Then out of no where she said something. Was she getting to the point where she said she was going to leave? Hopefully not.

Hope, something that Doria depended a lot on.

She told him that Farid was going on a journey to explore the land. She told him that he had asked her to join her. What had she said?

She smiled.

She had said no to Farid. So she didn't have feelings for Farid anymore. She had told him that there was a few people she had to stay with. Then Doria took her into his arms.

He didn't want to let go. He loved Meggie, and hoped she had the same feelings toward him. Doria asked where Farid had gone, and Meggie had answered him with the most detailed answer possible. Farid was heading for the north. Had he believed what Doria did? Maybe they did have a lot in common. Had he gone to look for Orpheus? Hopefully not, because Doria wanted to come as well.

Doria told her what he had thought about the stories of Orpheus. About how he didn't believe them and how Orpheus may still be out there. He wanted to go with Farid, and he knew Meggie wanted to explore this land aswell.

Meggie agreed with him and Farid. She went to her parents. Resa and Mo had agreed to letting her go, but Resa could not come. She had to stay with her unborn child at the camp. She had already risked harming it once, and wouldn't let it happen again.

Mo convinced Resa to come. His smile had made it so hard for Resa to say no. They brought the best doctor with them. The Barn Owl. Dustfinger and Roxane were coming as well. Dustfinger was like Mo's shadow. Roxane couldn't lose Dustfinger again so she joined along to. Mo had wanted revenge on Orpheus. Revenge for reading those cursed words and sending them on him.

So they all went out together in search. Doria had held Meggies hand, Dustfinger held Roxanes, and Mo held Resa's. Farid and the Barn Owl followed. Farid looked at Doria with Jelousey, because Meggie had now loved Doria, and not him. He stayed beside Dustfinger, and the Barn Owl rode a horse. Together they would find Orpheus and hopefully, bring him to an end.

Hope

Love

Trust

The 3 things that had to keep the group together and hopefully all 3 would continue happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Their journey continued for many days, each one of them knew that the lands they were going to weren't marked on any map, and would be beyond the giants and beyond the castle on the lake. They were heading towards the icy north.

They were all with the people they cared about which seemed to ease the troubles and pains.

"Meggie, how much longer until we reach the Wayless Wood?" Farid asked.

"About 1 hour, it will be dark though."

The whole group knew that meant trouble. The Wayless Wood at night was a terrible place to be. Their were nightmares and many other creatures roaming the woods. Farid had come prepared and practiced many tricks with his fire before going on this trip to help. Dustfinger had become very impressed.

That night everything would change.

They reached the Wayless wood right before nightfall giving them time to set up shelter before the creatures began their hunt.

"Meggie, does this look like one of those "Action Figures" you were telling me about?" Doria asked, holding up a little wooden figure.

"Yes, it looks just like one." Meggie's cheeks turned red at the sight of Doria's smile and his work just to make her happy.

"Everyone climb up into the tree, its close to nightfall and the trees are the safest spot for now." That was Moe's brilliant voice. Yes the name SilverTongue suited him well.

Everyone started to climb the tree, first Resa then Roxane, the Barn Owl, Farid, Dustfinger, and Doria. Only Moe and Meggie were left on the ground.

Moe looked at her differently, seeing how much she had grown up since they first left the real world and became part of this wild story. It didn't seem like a story anymore where you could just close the book at parts you didn't like, it was _life_.

Night had fallen when Moe started to climb the ladder beckoning to Meggie. Meggie began to climb when a NightMare appeared from the bushes. She stopped moving, the NightMare striking fear into her heart. Then it jumped at her dragging her away back into the forest.

"Meggie!! No!!" Moe screamed, and then chased after her. He ran as quick as he could, chasing after the NightMare for atleast an hour but then his legs gave out. He couldn't move anymore, there were scars from branches hitting his body and bruises from rocks the NightMare threw behind.

Moe began to wonder why it didn't finish Meggie off instead of dragging her away. His thoughts drifting away, then suddenly he relised 2 things.

Meggie was gone.

He was lost.

Back at camp everyone was scared. Doria was crying, but no one noticed because he hid his tears. Farid began to cast his fire to light up the darkness. Roxane was helping Resa get through this terrible accident, for this time she lost both her husband and her daughter. Dustfinger was alone, away from the group. He wasn't crying or helping. He began to look for Moe and Meggie. He cast his fire through out the forest and started to search. He couldn't let anything happen to them again.

Farid had noticed he left and began to look as well. Thinking he was heading in the same direction as Dustfinger, but ended up going the opposite way. Roxane, Resa, the Barn Owl, and Doria had stayed put knowing that they would just get lost going to look for them. The Barn Owl said that only a few more weeks and Resa's child would be born into this world.

She couldn't let him be born without its father. But she couldn't go out into the woods. She continued to sob, and stayed put.

The group was sepperated.

Moe alone and tired

Dustfinger searching the west for Moe.

Farid in the north.

And everyone else back at camp.

Everyone was scared, yet the worst was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Meggie was very scared, she couldn't stand being alone anymore. The nightmare had put her downin the middle of no where, and left. She had a bit of food in her backpack but that wouldn't last long at all. She continued to search her bag. She managed to find a knife, some matches, and her notepad.

She started a fire using her matches and some branches, hoping Moe would see it.

Moe was dead centre in the Wayless Woods, tired, with no food what so ever, only having the knife of a book binder.

"Meggie!! Where are you?!?" He screamed at the top of his lungs, but she couldn't hear him.

Farid continued North, thinking he was going the right way. He even traveled at night hoping to find her. It was about midday when he noticed he was almost out of the forest.

"Meggie! Can you hear me?!?" No answer.

"She must be up ahead, out of the woods." Farid began talking to himself.

He continued to walk up ahead leaving the Wayless Woods.

Resa began to cry out in pain as her unborn began to kick her, harder then usual. The Barn Owl checked her and said it was normal at this time. The only problem now was that Resa couldn't move on, meaning the group had to stay put until someone came back. Roxane sang lovely songs for everyone, to keep them entertained and hopefully taking their minds off of the woods. Doria and the Barn Owl were distracted, but Resa wasn't even paying attention.

She knew that her husband and Daughter were lost somewhere, and she would have to find them. With or without everyone else. She carefully snuck away from everyone. It wasn't very hard. She waiting for Roxane to close her eyes during her singing, and everyone else was to busy listening to Roxane to notice Resa running away.

She ran as fast as she could, she brought along food, and an umbrella in case it rained. Love for Moe and Meggie would continue to drive her forward, every step knowing she was getting closer to one of them.

After an hour of running she sat down, and had a bit of the food. Then out of no where something burst into flame! Resa stood up to see what it was. Far away from Resa, (around the exit to the woods) a tree had gone up in flames, the smoke was clearly visible over everything else.

"Back off! Or you will end up like this tree!" Farid yelled at the NightMares. They continued forward to Farid getting ready to devour his soul. Farid through flames at them but nothing happened. It was over for him.

But this time, the NightMares only took Farid away, never actually hurting him unless he refused to move.

"Where are you bringing me?" There was no answer.

Moe had finally found Meggies trail, along with the NightMares. He continued to follow it, hoping that she would be at the end. After walking for about 10 minutes, 5 goblins popped out of the bushes! They started to head towards Moe, swords out and pointing at his throat. Moe quickly summoned all of the energy he had left and pulled out his small knife, it wouldn't kill them but he knew what it could do.

He quickly moved and stabbed a goblin in the back of the knee with his knife. The goblin fell to the ground, alive, but he couldn't move. Moe continued to wonder why their were goblins in the woods.

He moved as swiftly as a Blue Jay and found his knife in the foot of another goblin, and like its friend fell to the ground.

Moe was about to go for the third but soon as he go close, a goblin with a club bashed his head. Moe fell to the ground, blood dripping from his head. The remaining goblins that could walk took Moe away, leaving a message in the blood for anyone who happened to see it.

_Your precious Blue Jay is gone._

Farid had been following the NightMares for hours when suddenly they stopped pushing him forward. He was at an old building. It looked like no one had lived their for years. He walked inside. It was terribly dusty and smelled of rotten eggs. There was a figure in the background. Hiding in the shadows, beside him was a small puddle of blood.

Farid moved forward, towards the dark figure. He suddenly shivered, not from the cold but from the feeling of getting closer to the shadow. Then he realised who he was walking towards.

_**Orpheus.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Meggie woke up, and heard growling in the woods. But not the growls of animals, but the sounds of other people. She quickly jumped into a bush that was close by, and waited for the people to come into sight.

When they did, Meggie almost yelled in terror. These weren't people at all. They were goblins. But what were goblins doing in the Wayless Wood? She didn't remember reading about goblins in _Inkheart_. She quickly examined all of them, and noticed 2 were limping and the rest were carrying a big sack. What was in the sack?

The goblins kept moving, not noticed Meggie at all. Meggi followed them. Hopefully it would lead her somewhere safer then here, or better to camp. The 2 limping goblins seemed to look at the sack with anger.

She continued to follow them until she had approached an old house. She never read about this house in Inkheart, but it did seem firmiliar… some how.

The goblins entered the house with the sack. Meggie followed hiding in the shadows.

Dustfinger continued looking for Moe. He found a trail of unusual footprints he decided to follow. Then he reached a site that could have made him cry, but instead he held back his tears and looked at the ground.

There was a puddle of blood, and a message in it that said:

_Your precious Blue Jay is gone._

He continued following the tracks, now with rage and anger towards who ever or what ever did this to Moe.

"Orpheus…How…?" Farid was so confused.

"Lots of work, and energy." Orpheus still had his smooth silky voice, but now it was filled with rage, fear, hatred, and it seemed tired. "Now I have noticed something, which is why I have tricked you into coming hear. I see how you look at that other young man, Doria, in hatred and jelousy. I do not care why you do, but I have an idea you might like."

"B-but I'm c-confused, how d-did you know t-that? Farid blushed, and was confused how Orpheus knew all of this.

"That's none of your concern. Now all you need to do is do exactly what I say and your little Doria problem will be gone."

"O-okay" Farid stuttered.

"Dustfinger is coming towards this house, I want you to knock him out and bring him hear. I promise I wont hurt him more than nessisary. Now go!"

Farid went out towards the forest, he didn't want to do what Orpheus had told him to do but he had to. Doria wouldn't get in his way anymore.

The trust of the group was gone, but the love and hope was there as there was lots of it. But was it enough?


	5. Chapter 5

Moe woke up in the middle of a dungeon. It seemed to smell like rotten eggs. There was a small mirror and two goblins guarding his gate. He searched his pockets for his small knife, but it couldn't be found. He checked the secret pouch Battista had sown in for him and there was his small, backup knife. He left it in the pouch for now.

He moved closer towards the mirror. He looked into it and saw his reflection, atleast he thought it was his. His face had been slashed in many places, and his back had almost been ripped open from all the scars. His right arm appeared to be broken.

"Why am I in hear? What did I do wrong?" Moe asked the goblins. His voice seemed to be tired, worn out.

The goblins gave him a sneer and then only gave him the answer "You will see."

Moe looked around an noticed a few small twigs inside his cell. He grabbed them and used them to create a splint. At least now his arm could rest for a bit.

"Come with us!"

Moe followed the goblins, heading into a dark room.

________________________

Resa continued moving, hoping Meggie or Moe were close by. Her unborn child continued to make Resa's journey even harder. Eventually she reached the exit of the woods, but the wrong exit.

"Damn it! I went the wrong way! I knew I should have gone to that burning tree!" Resa continued to curse under her breath. She looked up and could still see some of the black leaves of the burnt tree meaning that someone had put out the fire before the tree went to ashes. She followed the direction of the tree, each step harder to take. Each breath hurting her more than the last, but she knew she couldn't stop now. She had to keep moving and had to find Moe and Meggie.

Doria left Roxane and the Barn Owl, heading towards Resa's tent. He noticed she had left half way through the second song. He entered the tent, but she wasn't there. She checked the nearby lake and again, she wasn't there. Suddenly he knew where she was. Looking for Meggie and Moe. And then a sudden pain of guilt swept over Doria. He knew that the whole time Meggie had been missing he had been sitting in camp, enjoying the music that Roxane sang while Meggie could have been in huge trouble or worse… dead.

Doria quickly packed some food, a sword, a bow he had made, and some light armour. He then wrote a note to leave for Roxane. Meggie had tought her how to write but he still wasn't great at it. He knew he had misspelled a few words. His note said:

_Dear Roxane,_

_Im sorry for leeving yoo and the Barn Owl alone. I had to go and serch for Meggie. She is somewhere in these woods, alone. I have brought food and weapons. I hope that yoo and the Barn Owl wood stay here and not venture out. Theese woods could be danger at nite! I will be back, and I will bring Meggie and Moe and Resa and Dustfinger and Farid with me! Yes Resa has gone alone in too the wood. Pleese don't go out following me, I can handle any nitemares that come close._

_From,_

_ Doria_

He carefully put the letter in his tent, hoping she would be able to read the words he spelt wrong. He knew Roxane would check his tent soon as she noticed he left. With all of the supplies he had, he quickly left into the darkness of the woods, with hope to find everyone, love for Meggie, and trust in Roxane not to follow him.

Dustfinger saw the old house, and quickly moved towards it. He had a bad feeling about it, but also a feeling that Moe was in there, somewhere. There were no guards outside the house, but he kept his hand on his dagger just in case there were some inside. He couldn't use his fire because it would draw to much attention to him.

He noticed one boy, around Meggies age on the roof of the house. His face seemed sad or angry. Dustfinger looked at him with suspision. He noticed he was wearing the suit of a Fire Dance, red and black. Then suddenly he knew who it was.

"Farid! Where's Meggie? Have you found her?"

"Im sorry Dustfinger."

"What?"

Suddenly Farid jumped off the roof, landed on his feet, and started to call upon the flames, making them dance in his hand.

"Farid, what are you doing?!? This is no time for games!"

"Im sorry." At that moment Farid shot the ball of flames at Dustfinger. Dustfinger quickly dodged the fire ball, and knew his apprentice wasn't playing around anymore. He began talking to the flames, making them grow in his hand. If it was a fight Farid wanted then a fight he would get.

Farid seemed ready for Dustfingers fire ball coming at him, so he quickly dodged, and created a fire around the grass Dustfinger stood on. He quickly ran through the flames attempting to end this fight, and hit Dustfinger in the back of the head with his elbow, knocking him out for a while.

Dustfinger quickly called upon the flames around his feet, but they would not listen, they had a new master now. They started to become furious, setting everything around them on fire. They couldn't decide who their master was out of these two great fire dancers, so neither would control them.

Dustfingers face went pale, almost as pale as the white women. He continued to try to calm the flames, but the wouldn't listen anymore. In his attempt to calm them Dustfinger dropped his knife. He ignored it and continued calling upon the flames.

Farid noticed the flames were out of control but not even Dustfinger could calm them. He ran right into Dustfinger in an attempt to try and dodge the flame covered grass. Dustfinger fell to the ground, and at that moment the flames flickered, then died down, leaving the ground covered in ashes and burnt grass.

Farid stood up and rolled Dustfinger over getting ready to drag him into the house to his new master. Then suddenly he noticed a puddle of blood beside Dustfingers body. Farid quickly examined him and then began to sob. Dustfinger had landed on the knife when he fell. He face was pale, lifeless. His blood continued to flow from his body onto the burnt grass.

Farid quickly jumped back to the roof and returned with a big bandage. He rapped it around Dustfingers wound. Farid continued to cry, knowing that the blood on the ground was his fault. His own master was just about dead because of him. These were tears of guilt and sadness. Now there was nothing left for Farid back at camp. He couldn't go back knowing the reason Dustfinger had been in this condition was all because of him. And then suddenly a thought as sickening as the blood on the ground hit him

Orpheus knew this all along, he planned this out. He knew now Farid would stay loyal to him, and Farid played right into his trap. Farid brought the lifeless Dustfinger into the house, sobbing.


	6. Chapter 6

****Soth is an added character to the series and is not actually from any of the Ink- trilogy.****

Meggie began to sob. She witnessed Dustfinger lose control of the flames and die, and watched Farid try to help him. Farid was also crying as he walked into the house.

Meggie had only seen Dustfinger fall due to angry flames, but she never saw Farid's part of the death making him seem innocent. She kept close to Farid almost wanting to grab his arm and comfort him. This was the Farid she saw a long time ago, one who was caring for others.

She still stayed to the shadows, following Farid and the lifeless Dustfinger. A sudden wave a guilt swept over her. She relised it was all her fault. Dustfinger's death was because she wouldn't hurry up the ladder. She also saw Farids arm had been burnt, probably from running through the flames to save Dustfinger. She continued to follow though. Eventually Farid stopped walking and began talking to someone. Meggie couldn't see who. The man seemed to be part of the shadows.

She tried to move closer but relised if she did the goblins would hear her breathing. She kept her position and tried to listen. She could hear Farids loud voice here and there through his sobbing.

_Not my fault…Why?!?… No!!… She doesn't?… Fine j-just…help him… p-please…_

That was all Meggie could hear Farid say, she couldn't hear the other man at all though. They moved away into another hallway. Meggie followed them but soon as the turned the corner a goblin grabbed hold of Meggie, holding down her mouth so she couldn't yell. The goblin lifted his hand to grab something behind him. It was a club.

He hit Meggie in the back of her knee and she fell to the ground. He quickly bashed her head with the club, leaving nothing but a little puddle of blood and his club in the puddle. He carried Meggie away.

___________________________________

Farid brought Dustfingers body into the house. He was still crying knowing that he had killed Dustfinger. He continued his walk of shame toward the shadowy corner. He had a strange feeling that someone was following him but he ignored it. Other thoughts were flowing through his head. _What would Meggie think if she found out? What about Roxane? She didn't like me much before now she will probably kill me out of rage! Meggie would never even talk to me after she found it. _He continued thinking all of these thoughts until he reached the shadowy corner, and there stood Orpheus.

"Very good Farid, I see I can trust you now not to run away"

"You lied to me! You planned this all out!!"

"Perhaps, but it doesn't matter because _you_ killed him not me"

"N-not my f-fault!!" Farid began to sob again as they talked about the death of Dustfinger.

"Well it doesn't matter because Ill kill you to! That is if you run away!"

"W-why?!? N-no!!!"

"Now, now" Orpheus went to pat Farid on the shoulder but Farid backed away. "No need to cry, Meggie doesn't know yet about your little murder. And she wont find out! Not as long as you stay with me, for if you leave I will make sure she finds out and you will go through what ever she puts you through, then I will finish you!"

"S-She doesn't know?"

"Not yet…"

"But what about him" Farid made a motion to the lifeless Dustfinger. "He's dead because of me! I have to go through life knowing I killed him!"

"I can heal him, as long as you do as your told, no matter what the task is." Orpheus had a grim smile on his face as he said this.

"F-fine… J-just help him. I'll d-do as you say." Farid began to sob again, trying to hold back his tears this time though.

"Then follow me." When Farid wasn't looking Orpheus made a small hand gesture to a goblin near the shadows, when Orpheus turned back to Farid and brought him around the corner the goblin captured a girl around Farids age. She was hiding in the shadows trying to hear what they had been talking about.

The goblin tried to keep her quiet but she let out a small scream.

"W-what was that? It sounded like M-meggie." Farid heard the scream.

"Oh nothing, probably your imagination." Orpheus smiled again, but right away hid his grim smile.

"I guess…"

_________________________

Resa continued to walk through the wood heading in the direction of the burnt tree. She crossed a path with strange foot prints on it. They had 3 toes on each foot, and beside these footprints were the footprints of a human. In her head she was saying things like _I'm finally going the right way! Moe I'm coming!_

An hour later she reached a puddle of blood. There seemed to be a note in it but she couldn't make it out because it had been sitting in the wet blood to long. She ignored it and put out any disturbing thoughts from her head. She kept walking along the path these creatures created when suddenly a green creature appeared from the bushes and grabbed Resa's hand! She quickly broke the grasp and ran as fast as she could trying to follow the path.

She looked back and noticed there were three more green creatures following her, and then the thought hit her. They were goblins. How did goblins get into Inkheart? She didn't remember reading about them at all in Inkheart. She kept running not looking back when another goblin cut her off. She was cornered

One goblin hit her in the back of the knee forcing her to fall. Another kicked her in the back a few times, making blood come out. Another one kicked her in the face and her nose began to bleed. None of them had kicked her stomach for some strange reason. They carried her out of the forest, and past a strange house with burnt grass in front of it. They didn't enter though, they kept running north. She couldn't talk at all because of all the pain but she continued her thoughts and the one that kept popping in even when she tried to get rid of it was:

_Where are they taking me? And why?_

____________________________

Roxane noticed that the only person who was listening was the Barn Owl. She went to Resa's tent to see if she had gone to bed early but she wasn't there. She went to Doria's to do the same and discovered a note. She read it carefully and began to cry. She had been left a camp alone. She quickly gathered her belongings and got the Barn Owl ready to go. They were going after Doria even if he didn't want them to.

Doria hadn't hid his footprints very well so the trail was easy enough to follow…until nightfall. Roxane began to shiver out of fear. She heard growling and foot prints that seemed to be going in the same direction as her. Then they would dissapear. She tried to ignore these sounds and kept moving. She couldn't stop or else Dorias trail would be gone.

"Barn Owl, keep moving we have to find him quick!"

"Im trying! This back isn't what it used to be." The Barn Owl came up with different exuses every time Roxane had told him to keep him.

After an hour or so she noticed a small fire up ahead, she decided to sneak up on it, to make sure if it was Doria or not. Suddenly something jumped in front of her. She let out a small shriek but then noticed it just passed her. It was heading towards the small fire. She ran up ahead to the bushes near the fire. She saw Doria, but he was in trouble.

______________________

Doria quickly stood up, hand on his bow ready to fire. He heard a strange sound in the bushes. The 5 NightMares jumped out all surrounding him. He managed to scare off one of them by shooting almost all of his arrows at it, but there were 4 more to get rid of and only 12 arrows left. He was going to die.

"Back off! Get away!"

Doria put his remaining arrows and his bow away and pulled out his sword. He swung it in an arc so that the NightMares couldn't get to close to him without getting wounded. Another NightMare jumped from the bushes and swiped the sword right from Doria's hand. He was doomed.

"Stay away! Back off!"

Then a man popped out from the bushes with an amazing dagger with rubies and sapphires on the hilt. The mans voice seemed relaxed, even though he was near the NightMares.

"Beware demons! Get away from this man now before I send you back to where ever you came from!" Soon as he showed the dagger the NightMares ran off, toward the north.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thanks for saving me. What's your name?"

" Soth, and yours?"

"Doria. How did you scare them away like that?"

"This dagger seems to have something to do with them…" There was a rustle in the bushes. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes, probably another NightMare"

"I will check, stay here."

Soth went up to the bushes where the sound came from. He looked around 21 years old. He was muscular and seemed he had a lot of energy for that age. He looked to be a rogue, or thief. Doria put that out of his mind since this _thief_ had just saved his life.

Soth went to the bush and skilfully jumped over it and grabbed a young women by the back of the neck in one hand, and an old man in the other.

"Wait Soth! These are my friends!" Doria reconised the Barn Owl and Roxane right away.

"Doria! What happened to you and why did you leave" Roxane went over to hug him. Doria told her his story and Roxane told hers. Then Doria spoke again.

"Soth, where are you from and who exactly are you if you don't mind me asking. You've heard all about us from our stories so far."

"Oh I understand. I'm from Ombra. I am known as an asassain there. Getting hired where ever I can for as much money as possible. Apprently I am known as the best. Anyway this dagger was rewarded to me from the Laughing Prince a long time ago for spying on Cosimo for a while, until he was ready to be prince. It seems to have effect on these NightMare. And that's my story. May I join you to save the Blue Jay?"

"Well I think me and Roxane can both say that you can join us. We could use all the help we can get, escpiecially if you can kill well. There seems to be strange creatures in the woods. I have an extra tent packed you can use.

"Thank you Doria, Roxane, and Barn Owl. I will help as much as I can to rescue the Blue Jay and his family."

Doria and Roxane talked privately after about Soth, and decided he could be trusted for now but his asassain background made it seem as if the trust couldn't last long. The decided to trust him for now and later would test his trust again to make sure he wasn't a traitor. With Soth added to the group maybe, just maybe Orpheus could be stopped.


End file.
